


Étoile

by Panaru



Category: Strawberry Panic!
Genre: F/F, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 08:10:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panaru/pseuds/Panaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Self-explanatory if you've seen Strawberry Panic, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Étoile

_Silver, bent on being proper_

slowly lapses to decay;

Despite all life still had to offer,

it also carried love away.

_Silver, lustful, ever wanting_

shameless thoughts within her head;

With her enchanting gazes haunting,

took her shameless thoughts to bed.

_Silver, in the moonlight shining,_

holds the hand of coming Spring.

How desperate; the Season pining

for the breath her lips would bring.

_Silver, from the ashes rising_

high above the painful past.

Now finished with apologizing:

She smirks, and winter ends at last.


End file.
